Food Poisoning
by SpiritWolf13
Summary: Sam’s had to deal with spirits, Wendigos, Demons, shapeshifters, pagan scarecrows, reapers, hell even bugs and recently hillbillies, but at this moment in time he’d face them all again in an instant…Dean’s got food poisoning


Food Poisoning

Summary: Sam's had to deal with spirits, Wendigos, Demons, shapeshifters, pagan scarecrows, reapers, hell even bugs and recently hillbillies, but at this moment in time he'd face them all again in an instant….Dean's got food poisoning.

* * *

'I'm dying.'

'Dean you're not dying.' Sam frowned, turning back to the laptop.

'I feel like I'm dying.' Dean groaned, pressing a hand to his stomach.

'The doctor said it's just food poisoning.'

'It's impossible.' Dean groaned.

'Dean, you're not invincible to all diseases of man you know.' Sam smirked, 'I told you not to stop at that café

'Well why aren't you sick.' He growled. Pushing himself into a sitting position on the bed. Wincing as his stomach continued to cramp.

'Because I didn't eat anything.' He looked back at where Dean, his face screwed up in pain.

Dean was about to speak when his hand flew to his mouth and he lent forward, one hand on the bed. 'Oh…'

'Bathroom!' Sam shouted. 'Dean Bathroom! Bathroom.'

Only his quick reflexes and the motels small bin stopped Dean from throwing up all over the bed. Sam turned his nose away and fought the urge to throw up too, he hated that smell.

'I'm dying.' Dean spat into the bin and pushed Sam away who was hovering nearby. 'I must have got infected by a demon or something…this hurts.'

'Yeah life's a bitch.' Sam smiled weakly. He hated to see Dean sick. Then Dean got that face. 'Bathroom Dean, now!' Grabbing one of his arms he half dragged him to the bathroom, just in time a Dean collapsed onto his knees by the toilet.

Leaving Dean by the toilet he moved into the living space. 'Where you going.' Dean's voice was muffled, his head over the toilet.

'I'm going to get some pain killers and I heard Gatorade can help.'

'Fuck that, how bout some coffee.'

'No caffeine.'

'What why?'

'Doctors orders.'

'Now Dean just stay there, I don't want to come back and find you've re-painted the place.'

'Bite me.' Dean's angry retort came from the bathroom. 'I can't believe you find this funny, I'm in pain dude.'

'Serves you right…Ow.' Sam heard Dean snigger as the bar of soap bounced off his head. 'How…'

'Hey my aim is still good and I'm still older than you, you should be worshipping the ground I walk on, getting me whatever I want.' Dean winced as he shifted position so he was leaning against the bath. 'Now get me something to drink.'

Sam stormed over, grabbing a bottle of water. 'Here, small sips, or you'll make yourself throw up even more.' The bottle was snatched from his hand. Dean stared at him, with eyes that could cause any Demon to run away in a blind panic. 'I'll be half hour, tops.' He smiled looking at Dean's pale face. 'Don't worry Dean it's only going to be another day or so.'

'I can't take another day of this, throwing up, stomach pains. Sam kill me now.' He sad dramatically. 'Don't let me suffer.'

'Whatever.' Sam paused at the door. 'You going to be ok alone.'

'Of course, dude I'm not five.'

* * *

'Told you I wouldn't be long…' Sam pushed the door to quietly behind him. Dena lay sprawled out on the bed. Placing the paper bag and the bucket he was carrying on the floor he moved to the bed. He placed a hand against Dean's forehead, it was warm, but that wasn't uncommon.

'Dude why are you touching me.' Dean's eyes opened.

'Why aren't you in the bathroom?' Sam grumbled, moving his hand back and walking back to the items he'd left by the door.

'Because a bed is comfier.' Dean replied casually.

'Well here.' Sam placed a large bucket by the side of his bed.

'Yes a bucket, I'm cured.' Dean mocked.

'So you don't have to keep running back and forth, which probably isn't doing anything for your stomach.' He also threw a packet of pain killers at him,

Dean nodded, 'You should go back to sleep.' Sam said, moving to the table and flipping open the laptop.

'You know you should get some sleep Sam.' Dean pulled himself up into a sitting. He hissed as the crippling pain ripped through his abdomen, he flopped back. 'Sam before you go to sleep, bring me a drink.'

'Get it yourself.' Sam murmured, tapping on the keyboard.

'I'm ill Sam.' Dean put on a whiny voice.

'It's right next to you, stretch your arm out.'

'Come on Sam, I'm comfy.'

'Fine.' Sam took the five strides to the bed and reached out for the bottle, he paused and turned to stare at the computer.

'Sam, bottle.'

'Oh right sorry, here.' He threw the bottle at Dean. 'Dean you alright.' Dean had paused with the bottle halfway to his mouth, the pills in the other. 'Dean Bathroom, uh….bucket!' It's was a common phrase that was leaving his mouth now.

Dean leaned over the bed and threw up in the grey bucket. He leant there for awhile. 'That it.' Dean hadn't felt Sam move onto the bed beside him; his hands were rubbing his back.

'I hate this Sam.' Dean grasped his stomach. 'I've nothing to throw up it hurts.'

'Yeah I had food poisoning in college once; Jess hadn't cooked the chicken properly.' He smiled at the memory. 'It'll pass soon enough, the throwing up will stop soon I'm sure, just keep yourself rehydrated.' He pointed at the water. 'But get some rest.'

'You can get off me now.'

Sam smirked and moved off the bed and back to the computer. 'Sam you need to sleep, I know you didn't last night.'

'Cause I was worried about you.'

'Dude, I'm not a child.'

'Well I wasn't sure what was wrong with you last night; you were in a lot of pain.'

'No I wasn't.' Dean glowered, staring at his brother.

'Dean stop staring at me.' He turned his back. 'Stop it.' He waited a moment. 'Dean!' He turned to find his brother still staring. So he crossed his arms and stared back.

'How you feeling.' Sam asked.

'Don't try and distract me.'

'I'm not.'

'Yes you are.'

'No I'm not.' Sam waited a second. 'Blink Dean, you know you want to.'

'Nope.' Then he got that feeling, the ripping pain in his stomach. He had to blink at the pain in his stomach. 'Argh, no fair. I'm ill.'

Sam rolled his eyes. 'Hey I have something.'

'Just don't give it to me.'

'No, a new gig. Down in Missouri, people dying in their sleeps.'

'So.' Dean took a sip from the bottle. 'People die in their sleep all the time.'

'Listen to this then. _Ten year old Jessica Brown was found strangled in her bed; her parents are under suspicion as no other entry to the house was made. _Then there's…_Jordan Stella was found by room mate after hearing him scream, the nineteen year old had severe bruising to his ribs and face, a broken femur and ribs and died due to serious internal bleeding, similar injuries to a road accident-'_

'Enough, I get it.' Dean moaned, throwing a pillow in Sam's direction. 'I feel dizzy enough as it is, without having to think about that too.'

'Go to sleep Dean.' Throwing the pillow back at him.

* * *

'Dean?' Sam lifted his face from the table, where he'd obviousily fallen asleep; he rubbed his face where a deep groove now ran along the bottom of his cheek. 'Great.' He whispered.

He looked over to find Dean missing, his bed was empty. He sprang upright. 'Dean!'

'In here.' Dean called from the bathroom.

'You alright.'

Dean opened the door, his hand clamped over his stomach. 'Well, I haven't thrown up yet.' He smiled. 'Whats up with uyour face.'

'Have you had something to drink?' Sam ignored him, but still rubbed his face.

'I'm hungry.'

'And I said-'

'I know what you said, but what I'm saying is I'm hungry. Go get me something.' He declared, lying back down on the bed.

'Nope.'

'I'm hungry.'

'Dean, you are so annoying when you're sick.'

'I'm not annoying.'

'Yes you are.'

'No I'm not.'

'I'm not doing this.' Sam argued. 'You're such a pain.'

'No I'm not, I'm bored. Can't we go? I feel fine.'

Sam got up and moved to sit beside him, he raised a finger. Smiling he prodded Dean's stomach. Dean gave out a yell and grabbed his stomach. 'Dude that hurt.'

'Sorry, now have something to drink and if you don't throw up in the next hour or so, I'll let you eat something.'

'Let me.' Dean grumbled. 'Dude that's not fair.'

Sam smiled and shook his head. 'Sounds fair to me...hey.' The pillow hit him on the side of the head. 'Oh I swear, if you weren't ill.'

'Oh is Sammy boy getting angry.' Dean pouted. He clenched his teeth as pain rippled through his abdomen and defeated he lay back. 'Sam!'

'What?' Sam sighed; he was getting really irritated now.

'Pass me the TV control.'

'It's by your hand.'

Dean smiled. 'I know.'

'I can't wait till we get out of here.'

END

* * *

**SpiritWolf13- **I know just a load of random crap, I was bored but didn't want to start my other big story just yet. So I know this isn't very good. Just something different R&R if you want.

Keep an eye out for my next story **If I Die Before I Wake **I promise it'll be better than this.


End file.
